ROBIN: the User's Guide and Manual
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a ROBIN unit. To unlock his full potential and have him upgrade your firewalls for free, please read this manual carefully.


**Disclaimer: Shitz-Suji doesn't own any of Young Justice. **

**A/N:** May contain some spoilers. YOU were warned.

**Shitz-Suji:** I read some of these guides and manuals for some animes and mangas and obviously this was the result. Honestly, I've never seen any of these for Young Justice so enjoy~

* * *

**Congratulations**

You are now the proud owner of a ROBIN unit. To unlock his potential so you can reap in the benefits of owning this charming figure, please read the following manual carefully. Management accepts no responsibility for any mayhem caused by this unit's immaturity.

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name: **Richard "Dick" Grayson

**Aliases: **Robin, Rob, Wonder Boy, Boy Wonder, Boy Blunder

**Place of Manufacture: **America

**Age: **13

**Species: **Human

**Your ROBIN unit comes with the following accessories:**

2 domino masks

1 red tunic

1 pair of black pants

1 pair of boots

1 pair of gloves with built in holographic computer

1 cape

2 gold colored utility belts

25 batarangs

2 grappling guns

2 pairs of eskrima sticks

2 tasers

2 pairs of black sunglasses

1 black jacket

1 green hoodie

1 pair of jeans

1 smartphone

1 Gotham Academy school uniform

**Removing your ROBIN unit from the box:**

On receiving your ROBIN, you may find that he is very eager to move or that he is very calm. This depends on how excited or how bored he is. Do not attempt to challenge him to a spar in an attempt to remove him from the box. This will result in incarceration in the hospital and very expensive medical bills. Simply just put the box down and call his name.

**Programming**

Your ROBIN unit is a fighter and social unit that works well with other units and people. As such, he has many useful programs:

**Teenage Vigilante: **Are you afraid of getting hurt? When you are out at night, does the thought of getting cut or shot terrify you? The ROBIN unit is a very, very capable fighter and partner to the one and only: BATMAN unit (BATMAN unit sold separately). This unit is very strong and adding his various gadgets and tricks to the mix, he is the ideal vigilante for a city or neighborhood riddled with crime.

**Dictionary: **Depends on what you mean by dictionary, the ROBIN unit is equipped with the knowledge of the English language and is adept in creating new words that have "swag".

**Gifted Mathlete: **Does the idea of sitting for hours, solving algorithms and problems petrify you? Does the thought of doing math homework make you shiver? Do you have no way of dealing with these problems in a quick and efficient way? If so, you do now. Your ROBIN unit is a mathelete honoree, which means his mathematical skills are very advanced for his age. So next time you reach for your calculator, forget it and just call for your ROBIN unit to tutor you. Who knows, he might not be as boring as your math teacher.

**Acrobat: **Birthday clowns too boring for you or your siblings? Fear not, your ROBIN unit is a skilled acrobat. Just direct him towards the nearest trapeze equipment (Trapeze equipment sold separately) and he'll be performing death defying flips and swings with ease. If you have a sibling younger than five, don't utilize your ROBIN unit for this purpose. ROBIN's laugh may sound lyrical and innocent but young children have a different way of thinking.

**Detective: **Lost your keys? Or maybe your spare change or that forbidden pair of Wonder Woman boxers? Worry not. The ROBIN unit has been trained by the greastest detective in the world and is only second to none. You can use your ROBIN unit's acute deductive reasoning to locate your item within moments.

**Hacker: **Need cheats or some "adjustments" done to your arch enemy's facebook page? Whatever the reason is, your ROBIN is more than capable than meeting your computer needs. After all, he did hack the Justice League's and Cadmus's files with almost no effort at all. Plus if you need free WI-FI, we are very sure if you ask, he will easily gain access to the nearest router for your convience.

**Motivator: **Do you lack the drive to get out of bed? Feeling down or angsty? Not anymore, you don't. Your ROBIN unit is like the little brother you never had. He is often jovial and takes in joy in almost everything he does. In addition, his lyrical laughter will make any grumpy grandpa snort and laugh.

**Strategist: **Do you have trouble escaping that bully in the schoolyard? Getting your butt handed to you in a game of chess? That's all over now that you got the ROBIN unit. Your ROBIN is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans as solutions. So next time you are in dire need of an escape route or some way to get out of a checkmate, your ROBIN unit's the man for the job.

**Your ROBIN unit comes with the following modes:**

Friendly (default)

Little Brother (default)

Mischievious 

Serious

Calm

Single-Minded

Curious

Sassy

Flirty (encrypted)

Depressed (encrypted)

Panicky (encrypted)

Angry (encrypted)

Your Unit's modes are not limited to just one at a time. This means he can exist in two different modes at the same time. For example, he can be in Mischievious and Single-Minded at the same time. This can prove to be a dangerous trait though.

In ROBIN's **Friendly** and **Little Brother** mode, he will be the perfect buddy. This means you can joke around and play computer games with him. And if you get lucky or close enough to him, he may try to play with your given name and replace it with a nickname (or pet name whichever you prefer). SO be careful if you do not want to end up with a completely different name that displays all the qualities you wish to hide from the world because one of the world's best detectives is bound to find out somehow. (But it'll be kind of worth it. He has such a beautiful laugh)

Depending on how long your ROBIN unit has been in his Friendly and Little Brother mode or if you have purchased a KID FLASH unit, he will switch over to the **Mischievious** mode. In this mode, he will be more likely to joke around or poke fun at other units or people (particularly the KID FLASH unit). If he does enter this mode, be sure to keep an eye on him or you can find your humble abode in ruins as his idea of mischief is more . . . unsavory than an ordinary civilian's.

Your ROBIN's **Serious** and **Calm** modes can be used separately, but in common situations such as assassination preventions or covert spy operations, they go together. These modes make your unit into the younger and (handsomer) version of the BATMAN unit in which case the BATMAN unit has drilled these modes into your ROBIN units psyche and as such make him a perfect strategist and detective in times of peril or just when you have lost something and you really need it back.

He will not respond to any of your jokes or teasing and will tell you to quiet down as he is typing away on his holographic computer. It is wise not to disturb him otherwise you will most likely end up in the hospital. During this mode, it is also common for other units to be secretly scared of him.

It is normal to find your ROBIN unit in a **Curious** mode. After all, he is a detective. Whatever secrets you're hiding, you most A.) hope to dear God that he is close enough or trusts you enough not to pry, B.) it is not that humiliating if he decides to share it with the world, or C.) you have the BATMAN unit who already knows and is willing to discipline your ROBIN unit as so not to butt into your business.

The ROBIN unit is a teenage vigilante, which means somewhere in his sub-consciousness, he must have some comeback lines just in case if some nasty VILLIAN units set him up. Therefore, he can be in the **Sassy **in both his vigilante and civilian identity. In this mode, he might either be funnier than usual or a little hurtful. Whichever it is, it is probably wiser to not scold him if he makes a cutting remark at you gaming skills because he needs his sass to have "swag" when those nasty VILLIAN units taunt him.

If you have a MISS MARTIAN unit or ZATANNA unit or you are deemed attractive enough, your ROBIN unit will enter his **Flirty** mode. In this mode, he can be as smooth as his billion dollar playboy guardian: Bruce Wayne (BATMAN unit) or trip up and crash and burn like his best friend: Wally West (KID FLASH unit)

Unlike the KID FLASH unit, he is very respectful of the female unit or person's boundaries and will not fire one bad pickup line after the other. In fact he also comes with already recorded pickup lines that work 100% percent at the time and his goofy grin is enough to get the ladies and gentlemen riled up.

If your ROBIN unit has become very close friends with you, he might share with you his secret identity and history, which will result him to possibly end up in the **Depressed** mode or **Angry** mode. It is best to calm him down before he starts to punch small craters in your unreinforced walls or structures. If this cannot be done, leave him to calm himself down and then talk to him again or purchase a BATMAN unit if the modes last for more than two days.

Your ROBIN unit may enter his **Panicky** if he thinks that he has done something wrong or something that could greatly anger you or the BATMAN unit. If so, please calm him down and ask him what is wrong. If he has done something wrong, do not explode at him because it is very rare that he makes accidents or purposely provoke a friend or his mentor. This mode is very hard to indentify and even harder for it to occur so there is no point in worrying if it will even happen.

**Feeding:**

You won't have to go through much trouble feeding your ROBIN unit. You can either choose to cook for him or purchase one ALFRED PENNYWORTH unit to cook for the both of you.

**Cleaning:**

The ROBIN unit has a tendency to get dirty while he is away on TEAM missions. He is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. Pray allow him to do so. The unit is 13 years old. Remember this and also that any attempt in helping him will be classified as the actions of a pedophile and the unwanted attentions of the BATMAN unit.

**Interactions with other units:**

**BATMAN: **This unit is your ROBIN unit's partner. He took in the ROBIN unit after his BIOLOGICAL PARENT units perished in a trapeze act gone bad caused by a TONY ZUCCO unit. When these two units work together on missions they are familiar with each other's moves, actions, and plans and thus do not need to communicate with each other vocally. While not on missions your ROBIN unit will tend to look up to the BATMAN unit as a father figure of some sorts. The ROBIN unit is very proud to be the BATMAN unit's partner and will defend his honor if one KID FLASH unit decides to promote his mentor: The FLASH unit over his.

**KID FLASH: **The KID FLASH unit is your ROBIN unit's bestest friend since before the creation of the TEAM. Despite the BATMAN unit's orders to not reveal his secret identity, your ROBIN unit trusts the KID FLASH unit enough to tell him his secret identity. The KID FLASH unit will also need your ROBIN unit's **Mischievious **mode in order to carry out most of his (ahm) "diabolical" schemes against the rest of the unsuspecting TEAM. These two are partners in crime and will cover each other's hineys in case if one KID FLASH unit slips up because your ROBIN unit does not make mistakes (most of the time).

**AQUALAD: **This unit is the "Big Brother" to your ROBIN unit's **Little Brother** mode which can result in the AQUALAD unit to constantly keep him in check in case your ROBIN unit decides to run amuck with a KID FLASH unit. Despite this, your ROBIN unit shows great respect towards the AQUALAD unit and as such will be shown great respect in return. This is the unit you may want to purchase to de-rig your humble abode of any booby traps your ROBIN unit might have set up with a KID FLASH unit.

**ZATANNA: **The ZATANNA unit is deemed Very Attractive by your ROBIN unit. As such, he will not behave in his usual smooth demeanor while flirting with her and will (much to his chargin) most likely crash and burn like his best friend, the KID FLASH unit. Fortunately, the ZATANNA unit will find this funny and charming. She shares the same interest of rewriting the English dictionary like your ROBIN unit and do not mind his suddenly cheesy pick up lines that are being used on her while he flirts with her.

**ARTEMIS: **This unit attends the same school as your ROBIN unit. She does not know it yet and your ROBIN unit has a picture of them in their school uniforms on his smartphone which he probably uploaded to his social network account (assuming if he created one). Your ROBIN unit is not afraid of teasing her or chopping up her words in his attempt to rewrite English words. They can work together in a team without much conflict and are civilized towards each other.

**Villans:** This category of units can be split up into many sub-categories: The IINJUSTICE LEAGUE units, QUEEN BEE unit, THE BRAIN unit, MR. TWISTER unit, KLARION unit, unit, PSIMON unit, MARK DESMOND unit, and etc. These units can be purchased separately and can become your ROBIN unit's target to bring down and put into a BELLE REVE unit (also sold separately). It is not recommended though to buy these units and bring them home to your ROBIN unit though.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)**

**Question: **When I try to go to sleep, I can hear him making noise while escaping through the window at night, so when I tried to padlock the window and door, I heard him blow up whole door. How do I make him stop?

**Answer: **You don't. Your ROBIN unit is Teenage Vigilante as such, his programming makes him go out at night and fight crime. This results in you having two options: you can either leave the window open at night and tell him to be more quiet when he goes out or move to a safer neighborhood or city that does not have a high crime rate.

**Question: **Last night, my ROBIN unit went out with the TEAM for a mission and the next morning he came back with amnesia. Someone told me I needed to buy a MISS MARTIAN to help him get back his memories. Do I have to?

**Answer: **If you value your ROBIN unit's companionship, yes. Your unit has been hit with an attack from a PSIMON unit through a MISS MARTIAN unit's telepathis link with her team. As such, she is the only one in the team who could reverse the effects of the PSIMON unit's attack. If you do not wish too, then you could rewrite his programming to be your romantic companion or into an entirely different person. But if you do, we have the ability to sue you.

**Question: **I bought a KID FLASH unit so my ROBIN unit could have some companionship around the house, but now every time I put on my shoes or go to bed, I have to check inside everything to make sure they didn't put anything in there. How do I make them stop?

**Answer: **Once these two units are together, it is almost impossible to stop them. But if you are that desperate, you can put your ROBIN unit and KID FLASH unit under the BATMAN unit or AQUALAD unit's supervision. And if that doesn't work, then you can return one or the other and we will provide you with a BATMAN unit or AQUALAD unit in exchange.

**Question: **So like, there was this TEAM exercise thingy with the MISS MARTIAN unit and like twenty hours later, my ROBIN unit is like all mopey and depressing and it's like seriously bringing me down. Plus this has been going on for days

**Answer: **Get the boy some counseling or better yet, buy a BLACK CANARY unit to counsel him.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **I bought a trapeze set for my ROBIN unit because he asked me to and now, no matter how much I try, he never gets off of it.

**Solution: **Try to tire him out with conversation or buy a BATMAN unit. The second option is the more effective one.

**Problem: **He keeps using his pickup lines in front of me. It's flattering but I think something is wrong with him because every time I see him, he uses them on me.

**Solution: **Everything is fine, he just thinks you are Attractive.

**Problem: **Help! I think my ROBIN unit's stuck in the **Mischievious** mode. I 've been waking up to crazy string mustaches and whip cream pies every morning. Make it stop.

**Solution: **Do you have a KID FLASH unit in the house? If so, we recommend that you separate them or go buy an AQUALAD unit.


End file.
